Psych
by KatBlue
Summary: During season 2, the sad to say, unplayed episode that would of been great made by me. With a special guest star. A new student comes into the Med school that Tru is attending. This student happens the next target of Death. Chapter 5 up.
1. Chapter 1

Tru Calling. Psych. Chapter 1. During season 2, the sad to say, un-played episode that would of been great made by me. With a special guest star. A new student comes into the Med school that Tru is attending.

Tru wakes up once again, not needing to save a life on this day, or though she thinks that. She gets dress and meets Harrison at the cafe just before her class at the Med school.

"So Harry, what does dad have you do today?" ask Tru. "Still playing spy."

"Nah, today is more package delivery guy," replies Harry. "Not that I miss the dangerous life but my part time job with you is chopping of my life line."

"Har," says Tru putting her coffee down. "I'm sorry I got you into this..."

"No need to apologize Tru. I kind of think of it like a family business. Even if you don't give me the lotto number or the race scores."

"Harry."

"Come on I had to try."

"You could say that it's a business. Except dad doesn't know." Harrison looks at his watch.

"Well, I've gotta go and pick up the package." Harrison pulls out a ten dollar bill and puts it on the table.

"I've gotta go too." Tru looks at her watch and sips the rest of her coffee. The two head towards the exit. Harry opens the door for Tru, but Tru returns to the table to get her cell phone that she left on the table. When she walks over to the door she bumps into a dark hair guy.

"Oh sorry," they both say. The man turns around and watches Tru exit the café.

Tru heads to her school and meets up with her group. Then a guy comes into the classroom and is introduce by the teacher to the class. Everyone stops what they are doing and put their attention to the new guy especially the girls.

"This is Alex Brandon," says the teacher. "He's going to be joining us for a couple of our sessions and will be checking your work. So, show him what real doctors you really are."

"He's kind of cute," says Tru's friend and group member.

"I didn't think that you'd go for that type," says Jensen.

"I'm full of surprises," says the girl. Alex walks over to them and recognizes Tru.

"We meet again," says Alex recognizing Tru. Tru smiles and extends her hand to him.

"Hi, I'm Tru Davies," says Tru. She introduces everyone else.

"You two know each other?" ask Jensen to Tru with a jealous tone.

"We bump into each other at the cafe," replies Alex. "So what are you guys doing here?" Tru begins to explain the assignment to Alex as Jensen completely blanks out. He already doesn't like the new guy. It is not because all the girls like him, but because he seems to be a little too close to Tru.

"I guess she's full of surprises too," says the girl smiling at Jensen. Jensen gives a fake laugh and continues the work.

After class Tru and her group head out to lunch and Tru invites Alex to come along with them. Alex decline on the invitation, but would take a rain check on it.

"He's a sweet guy. Alex," says the girl as they walk down the street. "I think he likes you Tru." That remark makes Jensen stop.

"Nah," replies Tru. "Hey, who feels like Italian?"

"Jensen, you coming?" says the other guy.

"Yeah, I'll be right in," replies Jensen. "I just gotta make a phone call."

Harrison picks up his package and searches for the address he is told to deliver it. He stops the car when a drunken man walks out of an apartment. Harrison looks at the number and finally finds the place that he is suppose to deliver the package.

After he delivers the package and returns to his car, he sees the drunk driver in his car. Harrison walks across the street and knocks on his window.

"Hey, um look I'm sorry about before," says Harrison. The guy looks at him. "You look pretty wasted man."

"I have to go," replies the guy as he drives away. Harrison nods his head the returns to his car. He then calls Tru.

"Hey, Tru. This package delivery is a snap. I even got a tip."

"That's great Har."

"Yeah, the only set back was this drunk I almost hit. Everything else was good."

Meanwhile, Alex exits a preschool and in the back seat of his car is a baby. Alex stops at a red light and turns his head around to check on baby Katie who is barley a year old. The baby begins to cry and Alex grabs for her baby bag from the passenger seat. He looks for her pacifier. Then the person behind him honks his horn at him because the light just turn green.

Alex begins to accelerate with the pacifier in his hand. Katie is still crying and she sticks her fingers into her mouth.

"Katie don't cry honey," says Alex turning his head towards Katie to sooth her. "I've got the pacifier right here. Just give me..." He then turns his head back around and sees a car from the other side of the street swerving. It then begins to swerve over to his side of the street. The driver doesn't stop and hits Alex's car hard making it tumble.

"Hey! Watch were you going!" yells the man as he walks

Later that night, Tru enters the morgue and says hi to Davis. She puts her stuff away and meets Davis in his office.

"Two bodies just came in," says Davis as he puts his gloves. He throws a pair to Tru.

"Two?" ask Tru as she puts on her gloves.

"One is a child," says Davis sadden by the thought of a one year old losing their life so early on. The two head into the exam room and Davis unzips the first body bag. It's the baby girl. Tru closes her eyes.

"What happen?" ask Tru looking away from the child.

"Car accident," replies Davis. "Drunk driver."

"What about the drunk driver?"

"Don't know. Didn't come here so I assume still alive."

"What's his name?" Davis pulls out the wallet and unzips the second body bag.

"Alexander Brandon…" Tru's eyes widen when she sees the man.

"Tru what's the matter?"

"I know him. I met him today at school."

"I'm so sorry Tru."

"Is the baby his?"

"I'm not sure." Davis searches the wallet for more information. Tru garbs his hand and notices he has a pacifier in it. She takes the pacifier and suddenly has a quick flash that makes her dizzy. Davies goes up to her and holds her up before she falls. He helps her to a chair.

"Tru are you okay?" Tru nods her head and looks at the pacifier.

"I think I just had a vision." She looks at Davies.

"What?" Tru then looks at Alex laying on the table.

"Save her." Tru's day rewinds.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2. Psyche. I found the names. Pardon me for not knowing Tru's new friends names. So Tru now must save this man and a little innocent child.

Tru wakes up in her bedroom and quickly gets some clothes on. She calls Harrison as she runs over to the morgue to tell Davies about the rewind day.

"Harry, it's another one," says Tru pulling her jacket on. "I need you to be a favor."

"What is it?" ask Harrison as he enters the café and sits down at their regular booth.

"Stay at the coffee shop and wait for a dark hair man with brown eyes and a…" Tru tries to remember what he was wearing. "A green long-sleeved shirt and leather jacket. You have to keep him there for as long as you can."

"Tru how am I suppose to do that?"

"I don't know Harry. I know you can think of something. Ask him about school, that he has a one of those faces and go from there."

"Okay, I'll try."

"Love you Har."

"Right. Don't you think I should get a little payment for helping…" Harrison hears the dial tone. "She hung up on me."

Tru arrives at the morgue and tells Davies everything, even about the vision with the pacifier.

"That's very odd," says Davies.

"Odd," says Tru. "That's an understatement Davies."

"What did you see?"

"I saw the guy trying to give the baby the pacifier but he doesn't and the boom the crash." Davies starts to pace back and forth to try to decipher the vision and why Tru somehow got it.

"It's going to me a while to figure out why you got that vision," says Davies. "I'm pretty stumped now." Davies sits down in his chair.

"That will be great to figure out but the important part is trying to save him and the baby."

"Yes, you are right. Do you know where he is now?"

"Yeah, I saw him the café yesterday. Harry is there trying to keep him there until I get there."

"Well, go. I'll call you if anything is up."

"I'll do the same."

"And Tru." Tru turns around.

"Watch out for Jack."

"I will."

Tru heads over to café hoping that Harrison has kept the guy there. She looks at her watch and sees that it's a quarter till nine. Her class starts at 9:15.

At the café Harrison sees the guy enter the café. He stands up and goes over to him who is asking for latte over the counter. Harrison glances at him a couple times.

"David. It's that you," says Harrison looking at the guy. "It's Harrison. How you've been." The guy gives him a strange look.

"Um sorry I think you've mistaken me for someone else," says the guy.

"Nah, I never forget a face. We use to play baseball together," says Harrison as he sees a kid with a baseball cap enter the café.

"No, I don't think so."

"Ah David, you trying to pull another one on me. You were always the kidder of the group."

The guy gets his latte and pays for it. He then turns to Harrison.

"I'm sorry, Harrison, but I'm not the guy you think I am."

"You're not cause darn it you look like him."

"Sorry. I gotta go." As the guy is exiting Tru rushes in and the guy spills some of his latte on her shirt. Harrison looks at the scene and couldn't contain himself from laughing.

"Oh my gosh. I'm so sorry." Tru takes her jacket off and tries to dry herself off with the napkins the guy gives her.

"It's okay," says Tru feeling the pain of hot coffee. She puts on a smile and moves out of the entry way. "Accidents happen. It's completely my fault."

"I still feel responsible. Let me buy you a coffee."

"Um sure…I didn't catch your name."

"Alex. Alex Brandon." Tru extends her hand out to him.

"Tru Davies." Alex then heads to the counter.

Harrison gets up and walks over to Tru.

"That was hysterical," says Harrison with smile.

"Thanks for your concern Harry," replies Tru.

"I gotta go. Dad's gotta…"

"I know."

"Right. See ya later. Oh and by the way you should change your shirt." Tru rolls her eyes at Harrison as he leaves the café.

A couple minutes later Jack sees Tru with Alex through the window of the café. He puts on a smile and walks inside.

"Hello Tru," says Jack. "Isn't it a lovely day." Tru rolls her eyes. Alex walks over to where Tru is sitting at.

"Jack what unpleasant surprise," says Tru.

"Tru you wound me," says Jack. "Who's your new friend?"

"No one you'd be interested. Excuse me." Tru gets up and pushes Jack out of her way.

"I've gotta go," says Alex.

"Okay, I'll…thanks for the coffee," replies Tru with a smile.

"You're welcome," replies Alex as he heads out of the café.  
"Nice guy," says Jack. "He's not your type." Tru looks at Jack and grabs her jacket. She then stops and turns around to face Jack.

"One question," says Tru.

"Shoot."

"How do find out who ask for my help?"

"I guess it's just talent Tru."

"Or maybe you have spy on me."

"Now Tru. Do you believe that I could be that conniving." Tru turns away from Jack. He then watches her go out of the café.

Tru leaves the café and goes back home to change clothes. She runs back to school and reaches the class room just as the teacher introduces Alex to the class. Tru heads over to her group quickly and begins to look busy.

"Hey, Tru your clock didn't go off this morning?" ask Jenson.

"Nope, just a little mishaps," says Tru. Alex heads over to where Tru and her friends are.

"Tru," says Alex recognizing her. Tru gives Alex a smile.

"Hi," says Tru. "What a small world."

"You two know each other?" ask Jenson.

"Yeah, me and Tru go way back," says Alex with a grin. He puts his arm over her shoulder. Tru looks at Alex and smiles again.


	3. Chapter 3

Psyche Chapter 3. Tru must save her new found friend Alex and his baby before Jack gets to them. Thanks for the reviews and I have this motto. The more reviews I get the faster I update. My friend told me that. I'm pretty excited writing a Tru story and I hope its good for you guys.

"Hey, Tru we're going to lunch," says Avery. "Come on."

"Yeah, there is this great Mexican place down the street," says Randall.

"Sounds great guys," says Tru. Jenson comes over to Tru as he puts on his coat. "I'll have to take a rain check. Gotta talk to the professor about something. I'll see you guys later." Tru heads over to the professor who is talking to Alex as he grabs his things. Jenson watches her and nods his head as he heads out with the others.

"Thanks a lot for letting me in the class," says Alex. "Really appreciate it."

"No problem at all," says the professor. He then turns to see Tru. "Tru is there something I can help you with?"

"I was just waiting for Alex here," says Tru.

"Me," says Alex.

"Yeah, I wanted to give him a tour of the school," says Tru. "If you're not busy."

"That's really great and kind of you but I got a couple things I need to do. Thanks. I'll take a rain check on that." Alex grabs his bag and heads out of the class room. Tru follows him.

"How about after your errands," says Tru. "I could go with you if don't mind." Alex stops.

"You're all up on me."

"Huh?"

"Why are you trying so hard to be around me?"

"What? I don't know what you're talking about?"

"Well, I'm guessing the coffee shop was coincidence but for you to be in the same class that I was going to. It sounds a little bizarre."

"Don't you believe in fate?"

"Fate. A little."

"Well, then maybe fate has brought us together for me to help you out."

"Is that what you believe."

"Yes."

"And what may I ask would you be helping me out with?"

"Keeping you from spilling coffee on perfect strangers."

"Oh darn I've already done that today." The two smile. "I guess I won't mind the company." Alex extends his arm to Tru and Tru puts her arm linking with Alex's.

The two head to his car and Tru is paying attention to make sure that Jack doesn't show. Alex opens the door for Tru and she gets into the car.

From a couple feet away Jenson is heading back to the class to wait for Tru and he sees her getting into the car of Alex and drive off.

"First I gotta make a quick stop," says Alex. "And there will be no coffee included so you're safe." Tru smiles again.

They stop at a preschool. Alex pulls out baby car seat from the trunk and installs it in the back seat. He then goes inside to get the kid. Tru's cell phone rings and it's Davis. Tru gets out of the car to make sure Alex is not coming.

"Tru did you find him?" ask Davis.

"Yes, I'm with him right now," says Tru. "He's picking up the baby."

"What are you going to do?"

"I'm thinking."

"You can't tell him the truth. He'll probably think you're a psycho manic."

"That's true. It's gotta be something that will distract him from getting into the car with the baby."

"Like what?"

"Jack."

"What? Why would Jack help you?"

"Gotta go Davis."

"No, Tru Wait…" Tru hangs up her cell and walks over to Jack.

"Tru, what an unexpected surprise," says Jack.

"Jack get out here. This doesn't concern you."

"Tru, you still don't get it. This concerns all of us. The grand design. You're just wasting your time."

"I'm not. I'm making sure that Alex and that baby are going to be able to see tomorrow."

"Just because the plans involves a baby doesn't mean its right to tamper with it Tru. Let it go."

"Over my dead body."

"Are you that serious and that daring to test that Tru."

"Are you willing to test it on you."

"Tru things happen for a reason. What's going to happen today to these two is the regular cycle of life."

"Yeah, Jack I believe that things happen for a reason. That's why I'm here to save them. My life is the reason for them to have a second chance."

"Hey, what's going on here?" ask Alex as he walks over to the two arguing with a baby in his hands.

"Jack was just leaving, right," says Tru.

"Right," says Jack. "Cute kid." He slightly touches Katie and walks away.

"Was he bothering you?" ask Alex.

"No, I can handle myself."

"Well, I like you to meet Katie my little sister."

"Sister. Hey, there girl." Tru touches her hand and she gets a vision.

"Are you okay?" Alex sees that Tru is surprise. She shakes her head and looks at Alex.

"Yeah, just a little woozy." Tru walks over to the car to lean on it.

"Maybe I should take you home."

"No, cause you'll have to take Chapman and you don't want to take that."

"Why not?"

"Traffic. Horrible at this time."

"Maybe you need something to eat."

"Sure." Alex nods his head and walks to the back seat to put Katie in the car seat. "I know an Italian restaurant near by."

"Italian," says Alex. "I was craving for that myself."

"Well, then what are we waiting for." They drive up to the Italian place Tru mention. As Alex begins to unbuckle Katie, Tru's cell phone rings.

"Hey, Harry," says Tru.  
"Tru, how did you know it's me?" ask Harry.

"You called yesterday. Don't worry Harry I've got it all under control."

"Okay, so I don't have to tell you what I'm going to tell because you already know what I'm going to tell you."

"Right, Harry. I'll see you later."

Alex and Tru enter the Italian restaurant with little Katie. They got a booth by the window. Katie keeps stretching her hand to Tru.

"She seems to like you," says Alex as he sees his little sis reach for Tru. Tru then touches her hand and receives another vision. She sees Jack walking down the street. "Tru are you okay?" Tru looks at Alex then turns her head around and sees Jack from across the street.

"I'm fine I'll be back," says Tru as she heads outside.

"Italian Tru," says Jack from across the street. "I thought you were more of a Chinese person."

"Jack stay where you are."

"Or what?"

"I mean it Jack. Don't move."

"What are you trying to prove here Tru cause I'm really not getting it." Jack begins to cross the street. Tru then sees a truck speeding up down the road. She quickly grabs Jack from the street and pulls him toward her. The truck misses Jack by a nano-second. Jack pushes away Tru and sees the truck speed away.

"How did you…"

"Tru are you okay? That truck could of…"

"I'm fine," replies Tru turning to Alex and Katie. She then turns to where Jack was but he was gone. "Your welcome."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4. Psyche. Tru is getting help from a little baby. Will she able to get Alex and Katie safely home? Well, read on.

Tru and Alex return to the car after their meal. Alex puts Katie in her car seat then turns to Tru.

"You are the sweetest person I've ever met," says Alex. "I mean not every person we met takes us out to lunch without knowing us well."

"It's just plain good old manners," says Tru with a smile.

"It's a first." Alex opens the passenger door for Tru.

"What's a first?"

"Katie. She's usually fussy about new people being around her but with you she's an angel."

"It happens all the times. Kids love me I guess." Alex walks over to the drivers sit and gets into the car.

"Nah, there's gotta be something special about you."

"What?"

"You know you have gift. Everyone's got one or two."

"A gift. You believe that people receive special gifts?"

"I think so." Tru blushes as Alex turns on the car and drives away. As Alex heads back to the university, Tru gets a phone call.

"Hello," says Tru.

"Tru, what's going on. Are the two victims alright?" ask Davies.

"Yes," replies Tru with a smile. "It's pass four o'clock. There going to be okay."

"What about these visions that you've been getting?"

"I'll explain that later. I've gotta go."

"You're dad?" ask Alex when he pulls up to the university.

"No, my boss."

"Are you late?"

"No, he just likes to check up on me. He's very concern about my well being."

"Oh." Alex turns away.

"Not in that sort of way."

"What way did you think I was thinking?"

"A way that brings misconceptions."

"Why would I have misconceptions?"

"Are you sure you're in the right field, Freud? "

"Psychology has too many questions. I like to be in the action."

"The blood, the gore. All that stuff. Sounds like lots of fun."

"See it's the intensity of being in an operation."

"I'm sure it gets the adrenaline running."

"You bet." Tru looks back at Katie and she grabs Tru's fingers as she waves goodbye giving Tru another vision. Tru lets go as the vision dissipates and she looks at Alex. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," says Tru. "I've gotta go." She exit's the car quickly.

"Okay." Alex rolls down the window. "See you in class tomorrow."

"Sure. Will be there."

"Are sure I can't take you home?"

"I'm good. Bye." Alex nods his head and drives away. Tru waves goodbye to Katie and sees her throw her pacifier at Tru. She catches it but Alex had driven off. Tru then puts it in her pocket. She sighs and turns around. About a couple minutes later she see Jenson walk over to her. "Jenson hi."

"Tru why didn't you tell me the truth?" ask Jenson.

"About what?" ask Tru.

"You going out with the new guy, Alex."

"Um, Jenson it's not what you think."

"What else would I think?"

"He's new and I decided to show him around. I was trying to be a kind citizen. It's that so wrong." Tru puts her hand in her pocket and finds the pacifier. She quickly gets a vision that has Alex exiting his car and getting beaten up by someone. "Oh no."

"Tru what's wrong."

"Jenson I've gotta go."

"Go. Go where."

"I can't explain right now but…" Tru sets out running. Jenson follows right after her. Tru runs down the street and catches up to Alex's car. She sees it a block away. "Alex." She stops out of breath and sees a bike without a lock. Tru grabs it and rides it down the block.

"Hey, that's my bike," yells the owner. Jenson comes by running after Tru.

"Tru," yells Jenson as he continues to follow her on foot.

Tru catches up to Alex when he stops at an apartment and exits his car. She then sees the stranger about to deck Alex.

"Alex watch out," yells Tru as she slams on the brakes and tosses the bike aside. Alex looks behind him and dodges the punch. Tru crosses the street and pulls the guy to her. "Jack, I knew it."

"Tru stay out of this," says Jack.

"No." Jack then pushes Tru hard and she falls in the middle of the road. Tru sees headlights coming towards her, but someone pulls her out of the cars way. When Tru opens her eyes she sees Jenson holding her.

On the other side, Alex gets angry with Jack for pushing Tru and turns on him. Jack tries to hold him off. Tru from the other side of the of the street sees this and runs over to stop the fight.

"It's over Jack," says Tru. "Let it go."

"This isn't a game Tru," says Jack. "You don't always win."

"Deal with Jack. Game over for you."

"For today." Jack walks backwards slowly. "But I've got some extra lives saved for a rainy day." He turns around and walks down the street.

"Alex, what's going on out here?" ask a woman exiting the apartment building.

"It's okay Katherine," says Alex. "Katie is alright." Alex takes Katie out of the car seat and hands her to Katherine. Katie cries a little.

"I think maybe she wants this," says Tru handing Katherine Katie's pacifier.

"Thank you," replies Katherine. Alex heads inside to put the babies things into Katherine's apartment and in about five minutes returns outside to Tru and Jenson.

"I don't know what just happen her but…thank you," says Alex as he kisses Tru on the cheek.

"I'm sure anyone would of done the same," says Tru.

"I wish that were true," says Alex as he heads to his car. Then from the car Alex calls out to Tru. She turns around. "Jenson it is."

"Yeah," replies Jenson surprise that he is talking to him when he called out for Tru.

"Got a special lady there." Tru blushes and looks away.

"Thanks." Jenson looks at Tru and smiles. Then Alex drives off. "I think he's got a point."

"I think that he got the point about us."

"I am kind of glad he got that point."

"Me too. I'm glad that you got the point about us." Tru smiles revealing her dimples on each side of her cheeks.

"Yeah, about that. Can I go and take back what I said earlier?"

"It's forgotten." Tru kisses him on the lips.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5. Psyche. Tru wins this time and everything seems to be going normal. Last Chapter, sorry it took long. You know with the writer's block.

The next day, as usual Tru heads to her morning class. To her surprise, she meets Jack in the parking lot. Tru tries to ignore him by walking away from him, but he doesn't give her that chance. Jack walks over to Tru.

"Tru, wait a minute," says Jack trying to stop her from entering the building. He pushes the door closed on her, with his left hand and faces her. "How did you know about the car and the fight? You couldn't have seen those before because you were not there before. How did you know?"

"I guess it's my little secret," says Tru with a grin. "It's like I've been telling you all along, Jack, this is a gift and not something to ignore. I'm not going to stop saving people." Jack stares at Tru.

"Whoa, wait. You didn't answer my question."

"That's because I don't want to, Jack. Now, get out of my way." Jack pulls his hand away from the door and lets Tru open the door. She heads inside and then turns around. "I don't wish death to anyone. Not even you, Jack." Tru then turns back around and walks down the hallway.

Jack remains there in front of the building thinking of what Tru had told him. He nods his head and leaves the parking lot.

Inside, Tru enters her class and sees that Alex is already there with her friends. She smiles at them and walks over to them.

"What did I miss?" asks Tru as she puts her bag down.

"Not much," says Avery.

"How are you today, Tru?" asks Alex as he graces her with a smile.

"I'm pretty good."

"Mr. Brandon, Ms. Davies," calls the professor. "I presume that you are talking about your specimen. This is not study hall or social hour. We are here to do work."

"It's about the specimen, professor," replies Alex. The professor nods and then continues to go around the classroom. Alex looks at Tru. "The professor really likes you." Tru's friends laugh a little.

"Yeah, I hope not in the way that you're thinking," says Tru with a smirk.

"In what way do you think I'm thinking?" Tru blushes a little and Jenson gets a little defensive. "If I didn't know any better, I'd believe that you were some sort of psychic." Tru turns her gaze on Alex.

"You believe in that kind of stuff?" says Avery. "Special gifts?"

"Yeah, it's not that hard to believe you know," says Alex.

"Someone who already knows what's going to happen in the next two minutes. It's impossible."

Suddenly someone accidentally pokes a piece of the specimen and it goes flying across the room. Tru sees it, but is too far away to stop it. Alex then catches it before it hits Avery's face.

"What's going on here?" asks the professor. Alex hides the piece behind his back.

"Got a little squirt," says Jenson covering up. They all look at the professor hoping that he will believe them. He does and continues his rounds around the classroom. They all sigh in relief.

Alex looks at Avery and she smiles back at him.

"See, anything is possible," says Alex as he washes his hands. The group continues to do their work.

"I think he's in the wrong field," says Jenson to Tru.

"Why would you say that?" asks Tru.

"Cause he sounds more like a psychology major."

"That's what I said." Tru looks at Alex and wonders if maybe the reason he was so deep in thought and believes in special gifts is that he knows of someone who has one or he has a special gift.

After class, they all rounded it up in the hall and Tru again waited for Alex. He smiles when he sees her by the door.

"So, where are we going today, tour guide?" asks Alex with a grin.

"How about Italian?"

"Sounds good. I'm buying."

"Alex, you don't have to do that."

"I want to."

"Hey, I don't mind," says Jenson.

"Yeah, I'm sure you don't."

"Will let this be a thanks for watching out for me yesterday in the dangerous city you live in," says Alex. "I'm a little too used to the small towns. Guess I'll have to take some self defense classes or something."

"I've been meaning to take a class myself," says Avery. "But now that I got all you muscle men, I might have to."  
"Come on, Avery," says Tru. "It's the 21st century. We, women, are the muscles of society."

"Oh, they got us there," says Jenson. "I guess we don't have to worry about getting mugged or even paying the bill for lunch. The women can do that."

"Hey, don't jump to conclusions," says Avery. "We'll protect you, but we ain't paying for you." The girls laugh.

"Darn, we didn't get away with it," says Alex.

"Get use to it," says Jenson. "We'll never get away with it." They all walk down the hallway and head out.

Later that day, Tru heads to her work, the morgue. As she walks in, she sees Davis reading something online. He looks up when he sees Tru walk over.

"Psychic connections," says Davis.

"What?" asks Tru confused.

"The little girl and the visions you've been getting. Somehow the little girl wanted you to tap into her psyche and see what happened, so you could save them."

"That is really weirder than me."

"I know it sounds strange, but there are other people out there with special gifts."

"How did she know I could save them?"

"That part I haven't figured out."

"Well the important thing is that they're safe and that Jack got a big scare."

"What happened?"

"I had a vision that Jack was going to be hit by truck and I saved him. He's been confused about that ever since."

"As much as I wouldn't have minded him being hit by truck."

"Davis, we are not like him."

"Right."

"So, any bodies because I really need a day off."

"Not tonight."

"Wanna order out for Chinese?"

"Sounds good." Davis grabs the phone and dials the restaurant. Tru then starts to ponder about Alex. She remembers when she grabbed the pacifier the first time around when Alex came into the morgue in a body bag. Tru looks at Davis as he puts the phone down. "What is it?"

"Alex is psychic, too."

"How do you figure?"

"Well, he had the pacifier the first time around, but the second time I got the pacifier in my hands I got it from Katie. The visions came from them, not me."

"Well, that sounds reasonable, but as you describe that Katie was a baby. From what I know of psychics, she couldn't have been that powerful enough to give you the visions she intended on you to see."

"Then how did she do it?"

"She had help from you." Tru smiles. "Tru, I think she took a liking to you. Your mother had that effect on children, too."

"I guess I get that from her, too."


End file.
